Many people must take a number of prescription medications on a daily basis. In fact, many people must take multiple doses of a number of different medications every day. The task of organizing and tracking the daily doses is often daunting. This task is made even more difficult by the fact that some of the medications must be taken, for example, one time per day, while other medications must be taken two, three, or more times per day. Of course, care must be taken not to miss a dose or duplicate a dose. Organizing and tracking vitamins and supplements present the same problems.
It is one thing to organize and track various medications, vitamins, and/or supplements at home. However, much of this organization may fall by the wayside when a person travels, as people often just throw all of their medications into a bag. Another problem is presented by the fact that many people see more than one doctor, each of which has or will prescribe different medications. In order to protect against drug interaction, a doctor must know about all of the medications a patient is taking, and in what doses. In many circumstances, patients may not recall with a great deal of accuracy all of the medications they may be taking, and in what doses. The foregoing concerns are merely exemplary.